


Adam och Alexander

by Theywereenemies



Category: Eva och Adam (TV 1999)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, blowjob, gulligt ändå, snusk snusk
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theywereenemies/pseuds/Theywereenemies
Summary: Adam är 100% straight, har gått ut tvåan på gymnasiet och har slitna skor.Två sanningar och en lögn.
Relationships: Adam Kieslowski/Alexander
Kudos: 4





	Adam och Alexander

**Author's Note:**

> Har alltid haft en soft spot för Adam och Alexanders relation så här har ni!

Cykelhjulen gnisslade högt när Adam svängde in på Alexanders uppfart. Han borde ha köpt en ny cykel innan de fick sommarlov, men vilken 17 åring har pengar till det när det finns så mycket annat att spendera månadspengen på? Nya skor till exempel. Han stirrade på sina utslitna, smuts-vita Nikés och suckade inombords. Alexander har iallafall fixat sommarjobb till de båda så han behöver inte oroa sig för att bli helt mobbad för sin kassa stil i trean. Inte för att han bryr sig om vad alla andra tycker egentligen, mest vill han bara imponera på Alexander. Och tjejerna förstås. Ja, alla tjejer utom Eva och Annika, de var ju hans kompisar. Undrar om de redan hade kommit hem till Alexander eller om han var där först. Han hoppades att han var först, då kunde han hänga mer med Alex bara de två. Inte för att han inte gillade att hänga med tjejerna, men det var liksom annorlunda när det bara var dem. Skönare på nåt sätt. 

Dörrklockan hos Alex hade en rolig melodi, en liten trudelutt som höll på i några sekunder innan den tystnade igen. Han hörde de familjära raska stegen komma närmare och log för sig själv. Alex var aldrig tyst eller långsam av sig. Plötsligt rycktes dörren upp och Adam möttes av glittrande ögon och ett stort leénde.

\- Tjenare Adam! Fan vad tidigt du kommer, brudarna är inte ens här än! 

Alexanders röst var stark som alltid och det märktes att han var förvånad, men exalterad, över att se honom. Adam svarade med ett lika stort leénde och ryckte på axlarna.

\- Måste ju se till att allting är på plats innan de kommer, tänkte jag! Haru fixat snacks eller behöver vi gå och handla?

Alexander skrattade till. Det var verkligen ett sånt härligt skratt han hade. Det härligaste Adam kände till i varje fall. 

\- Jorå, jag har fixat allt vi behöver! Morsan å jag va å handla igår så vi kommer inte svälta ihjäl direkt! 

Adam fnissade. 

\- Så bra! Kan man komma in då?

Han nickade mot hallen bakom Alexander som nickade och gick längre in i huset.

\- Klart som fan! Kom in, kom in!

Han tackade och klev in i den lätt stökiga hallen och stängde dörren bakom sig. 

När han tagit av sig sina skor följde han efter Alex in i vardagsrummet där soffbordet var fullspäckat med chips och popcorn till myskvällen. Alex hade alltså inte överdrivet om hur mycket snacks han hade fixat. Han nickade imponerat mot honom.

\- Riktigt bra snacksbord Alex! 

Alex log brett och såg stolt ut.

\- Bara det bästa till de bästa!

Han blinkade med ena ögat mot Adam och gjorde töntiga finger guns. Adam skrattade och satte händerna för ansiktet för att dölja att han faktiskt rodnade lite grann. Det borde inte få honom att bli generad, det var ju bara på skoj, men något med hur Alex faktiskt såg bra ut även när han var töntig fick hans hjärta att dunka snabbare. Pinsamt ju. 

\- Vilka filmer ska vi se ikväll då?

Han tittade mot Alex där han satt i fåtöljen bredvid soffan. Alex sträckte sig efter tv-kontrollen och slog på tv:n. 

\- Vet inte, vi kan väl scrolla lite på Netflix å se va som finns?

Han nickade och satte sig i soffan. Alex gick in på Netflix och började scrolla igenom film kategorierna medan Adam såg på. 

När det hade gått en timme och de hade hittat en hel del bra filmer att titta på, hördes det vibrationer från Alex. Han tog upp sin mobil och viskade “Eva” till Adam innan han svarade.

\- Jajamän, Alex här! Nämen tjenare Eva, är det du som ringer?

Adam fnissade, han skulle alltid retas med Eva. 

\- Jaha, säger du det. Nej, nej, ingen fara alls! Va fan, klart ni ska gå!

Alex lät mindre exalterad nu och Adam tittade oroligt på honom. 

\- Det gör inget Eva, vi har väl skoj ändå! Lite grabb kväll är väl alltid kul! 

Adam trodde inte sina öron, kommer inte tjejerna? Han kände genast hur han var alldeles för glad över denna nyhet och tvingade sig själv att inte le. 

\- Nämen ha det så kul då! Jag hälsar! Bye bye!

Alex la på och mötte Adams blick. Han suckade lätt men log ändå.

\- Ja du Adam, det blir visst bara du och jag ikväll. Brudarna var bjudna på nån fest hos nån av Annikas pojkväns kompisar, men de hälsar! 

Adam ryckte på axlarna.

\- Äh, deras loss ju. Kolla vad mycket snacks vi har, vi kommer lätt ha det roligare än de ändå!

Alex skrattade och klappade Adam på låret. Adam kände hur hans ansikte flammade upp igen. _Lägg av, det är väl inget att rodna över._

\- Exakt! Precis vad jag tänkte också! Men då kan vi ju lika gärna börja med en gång eller hur? Maka på dig så jag kan sitta i soffan jag med!

Adam flyttade på sig så han satt på mitten av soffan och tog ett bbq chips. Alex satte sig precis bredvid honom, så hans högra arm stötte i Adams vänstra. 

\- Vi kan väl kolla på skräckfilmen först? The Conjuring var det va?

Adam, som var fullt fokuserad på hur varm Alex hud var där deras armar nuddade, nickade lätt. Ok, så han kanske hade ett litet...problem, men det var väl ganska normalt iallafall? Eller? Han hoppades att det var det. 

Under filmen var det totalt omöjligt för Adam att ignorera hur nära Alexander satt. Det var inte obekvämt eller så, och han visste att Alex inte hade något problem med fysisk kontakt mellan killar, men det kändes annorlunda den här gången. Som att Alex hand nu låg på Adams lår och att han gömde sitt ansikte i hans axel när det kom jumpscares. Adam satt blixtstilla för att inte skapa mer kontakt men också för att behålla kontakten de redan hade. Hans hjärta slog minst tusen slag i minuten och han undrade om Alex kunde höra det. Han tittade snett ned på Alex huvud på hans axel och log lite. Han var ju faktiskt rätt söt. Eller...va? Alex tittade upp och mötte hans blick.

\- Är du ok? Det va en jävla läskig film det här eller hur?

Adam rodnade och vände blicken mot tv:n. Han skruvade på sig lite.

\- Mmm jaa…

Alex hand på hans lår var högre upp nu och det fick hans huvud att snurra. 

\- Vill du titta klart eller ska vi göra nåt annat?

Alex röst var mjuk och mörkare på något sätt. Det gav honom gåshud.

-Som...som vadå? 

Adams röst darrade lätt och han vågade inte möta Alex blick. Alexander flyttade sig ännu närmare honom, så nära att han nästan satt i knät på Adam. 

-Tja….kanske göra nåt åt ditt...hrm..”problem” till exempel?

Alex flyttade sin hand högre upp på Adams lår och snuddade fingertopparna mot hans ”problem” som nu var ganska synligt genom hans tunna gym shorts. Adam gav ut ett litet läte som svar och vände blicken mot Alexander. Hans ögon var stora och han slickade sig om läpparna när de fick ögonkontakt.

-Så? Vill du att jag ska hjälpa dig eller inte?

Alex lät säker och cool, den rösten hade han använt många gånger när han raggat upp tjejer. Adam nickade blygt.

-Asså...asså om du vill-men, men jag trodde du var...asså...straight?

Alex fnissade och masserade Adam genom shorts materialet. Adam stönade.

-Jag trodde _du_ var straight. Verkar som vi båda hade fel, huh? Kan jag suga av dig?

Adam rodnade kraftigt åt det sista men nickade vilt.

-Kan du- kan vi….kan du kyssa mig först?

Alexander smålog och nickade mjukt innan han la sin andra hand på Adams kind och förde deras ansikten mot varandra. Deras läppar möttes och Adam vände sin överkropp mot Alex så att de kunde komma ännu närmare varann. 

Alex hand som hade masserat Adam smög sig till byxlinningen och gick ned under. De fortsatte att hångla medan Alex hand masserade Adams stånd genom tyget på hans kalsonger. Adam stönade in i Alex mun och Alex log kaxigt. 

-Snälla Alex….bara...aaaah…

Adam lyfte på sina höfter och gned sig mot Alex hand i ett desperat försök att få mer friktion. Alex fnissade.

-Snälla vad? Vill du ha min mun?

Adam fortsatte att gnida sig mot hans hand och nickade hjälplöst.

-Säg det. Säg att du vill ha min mun.

Adam öppnade ögonen och mötte Alex utmanande blick. Hans läppar var röda och svullna och han hade saliv på hakan.

-Jag-jag vill ha din mun, snälla Alex! 

Alex log ett brett leende och kysste Adams mun ännu en gång innan han tog sig ned på golvet framför Adams fötter. Adam, som nu hade förlorat friktionen på sitt stånd, var snabb med att ta ned sina shorts och slänga de mot fåtöljen. Han tittade nervöst ned på Alex där han stod på knä mellan Adams ben och slickade sig om läpparna.

-Är det ok om jag tar av dina kallingar?

Adam nickade otåligt och lyfte på höfterna så att Alex kunde ta av honom det sista lagret som var ivägen. Alex spottade i sin hand och kollade frågande upp på Adam som för att försäkra sig om att det var ok.

-Snälla….rör mig då!

Adam var riktigt desperat nu och det märktes på hur hans röst skakade. Alex log snett. tog Adam i handen och började massera honom från rot till tipp. Adam knep ihop ögonen och grep tag i soffkudden han satt på med båda händerna. 

Plötsligt kände han Alex tunga cirkulera huvudet på hans stånd och han stönade högt över hur fantastiskt det var. Han högra hand letade sig till Alex huvud och han strök honom över håret. Han öppnade ögonen just i tid att se Alex ta in mer och mer av honom i sin våta, heta mun. 

-Aaaaa oooh Aleeex!

Alex sög in sina kinder och rörde sitt huvud fram och tillbaka medan han höll sin hand framför på den del han inte fick in i sin mun. Hans tunga var platt mot Adams heta stånd och han kände hur Adams hand drog i hans hår. Alex stönade runt Adam. Hans andra hand var nerkörd i hans egna shorts och masserade mellan hans ben. Han var så jävla kåt. 

-Aaah Aleeeex jag kommer snart! 

Adam andades häftigt och tittade ned på Alex där han satt med munnen runt honom och sin hand mellan sina egna ben. _Fuck vad sexig han är_. Alex mötte hans blick och gjorde nåt magiskt med sin tunga så att Adam stönade ännu högre.

-Ssseriööösttt, jag kommer-jag aaah Aah AH AH AAAH

Adam knep ihop ögonen och drog till i Alex hår medan hans orgasm skakade hans kropp. Alex stönade runt honom och handen som var mellan hans ben runkade snabbare. Adam såg på genom halvslutna ögon när Alex svalde hans säd och fortsatte runka sig själv tills han själv nådde sitt klimax. Han stönade högt och la sin panna på Adams lår. 

-Fuuuck…

De andades häftigt tillsammans i några sekunder tills Alex tittade upp igen. Han smålog.

-Våran myskväll är definitivt bättre än deras fest.

Adam fnissade och rodnade lätt.

-Definitivt.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ....jahapp....skriv gärna en kommentar och droppa en kudos om du gillade det här :) Hoppas du gjorde det ifyaknowwhatimean heheh ;)


End file.
